Magical Wedding 1
by theshadowcat
Summary: No big mean nasties, just Liz and Hellboy's wedding and what happens after the reception. The third story in the 'Magic' series. Rated M for sexual situation. Please R&R. Complete!
1. Wedding

Happy Valentine's Day everyone. Maggie and Abe's wedding is next. This story is R because of what happens in the next chapter.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but Maggie and Guillermo.

It had been nearly five months since Maggie Cavendish fell into their lives. She had changed everything when she did. Liz was a little hesitant at first when they first met. Maggie was everything Liz wasn't: sure, confident and in control of herself and her powers.

Liz was a bit jealous at first. While Maggie had lost her parents at an earlier age than Liz, at least Maggie wasn't responsible for their deaths. Plus, Maggie was trained to use her powers properly, something Liz never thought she'd have. She never thought she'd be able to completely control the fire that burned within her.

But Maggie had changed everything. She brought Guillermo into their lives. While he was no Professor Broom, he was someone to talk to when you needed someone to lean on. He was more than a willing and patient teacher for Liz. She was still a long way off to being completely in control, but she now had the basics thanks to him.

Liz sits in a chair thinking of all this as Maggie puts the finishing touches on her hair before attaching the veil. As soon as Maggie is done, she does Liz's makeup. A year and a day have passed since that fateful day in Moscow when Liz finally admitted her love for Hellboy. She never knew that the kiss that they shared would mean so much.

Today is the day of their wedding and Liz couldn't be more scared if she faced a hundred Sammaels by herself. Her palms are sweating, her hands are shaking, her stomach feels like it's on a trampoline and she is constantly on the verge of tears.

"Don't you dare ruin your makeup," Maggie admonishes as she puts away the makeup brush. "I will not have you walking down the aisle with puffy red eyes and your mascara running, so you can just stop that right now."

Liz laughs in spite of herself easing some of the tension. She wipes her palms off on her robe. Taking a few deep breaths, she practices some of the calming techniques that Guillermo had shown her.

There's a knock at the door and Maggie answers it.

"Everything's ready," says John quietly.

"We'll be out in a minute," Maggie responds. She shuts the door and comes over to Liz. "Let's get you dressed."

Liz nods. Standing up, she takes her robe off as Maggie brings over the dress. Maggie holds the dress as Liz, using Maggie's shoulder for balance, steps into the simple, yet elegant, creation. Liz adjusts the thin straps on her shoulders as Maggie zips up the back. After sliding her feet into her shoes, Liz looks down at the simple A-line dress with the scooped neck and then turns to Maggie.

"Do you think Red will like it?" Liz asks nervously.

"If he doesn't, he needs his eyes checked," Maggie answers, picking up their bouquets. "Are you ready?"

"No," Liz replies truthfully.

"Good, let's go," Maggie responds as she hands Liz her bouquet of red roses.

Maggie opens the door and the ladies walk towards the library. They walk on without talking; the only sound is their shoes clicking on the tile and the train of Liz's dress dragging on the ground. As they reach the doors, Guillermo and John are waiting there with Guillermo in a tux and John in a suit. Upon seeing the ladies, John stares like the proverbial deer caught in the headlights. Guillermo chuckles at his reaction and then gently pokes the younger man in ribs.

"Go let them know that we're ready," Guillermo says.

Finally, John blinks, nods and quickly disappears through the doors. A few minutes later, John sticks his head back in the hallway.

"Ok, we're ready," he says.

Maggie steps forward as John holds the door for her. She proceeds into the room and slowly walks between the seated agents and staff of the Bureau of Paranormal Research and Defense as Pachelbel's cannon in D plays quietly in the background.

At the end of the aisle are a few steps that lead to the dais that used to be Professor Broom's office. It has been transformed into an altar for the ceremony. Hellboy is standing wearing a tux on the top step and Maggie briefly wonders how they found a tux big enough to fit him. The Catholic priest that holds services in the bureau is standing beside him. Abe stands on the step just below them.

He watches Maggie intently as she walks down the aisle. He stares at the way the velvet gown hugs her form. The small bouquet of white roses stands out perfectly against the dark burgundy of her dress. Her hair lies in loose curls around her shoulders and it takes all of Abe's will power to not go over and hold her, caress her, run his hands through her hair. His thoughts continue about what he would like to do to Maggie until he notices that she's blushing furiously as she takes her position on the second step with him. Belatedly, he realizes he was projecting his thoughts at her and he turns a darker shade of blue.

The music changes to the Wedding March and a moment later, the doors open again admitting Liz and Guillermo. Everyone stands as they slowly make their way towards the dais. For Hellboy it seems that time stands still as he watches the woman he loves come toward him in a dress that takes his breath away. It clings to her small frame in such a way that makes Hellboy glad he's already red. It seems to take forever for her to come down the aisle and yet, in no time at all, she is standing beside him.

The priest starts the ceremony as almost everyone takes their seats and all sense of time is lost on Liz and Hellboy. After what seems to be moments to them, the vows are exchanged and finally they kiss. The room explodes with the sound of cheering.

A short time later, the chairs are moved and tables are brought in. The table that had been used as the altar is now transformed into the head table. After everything is rearranged, the food is brought in and everyone enjoys brunch.

After the meal, the cake is brought out. Someone managed to take the groom wedding cake topper and paint it red. After the cake is served, everyone comes over to congratulate the happy couple, even Manning. As things wind down, people start to return to their duties.

A clock chimes nearby and Maggie turns to look at it. Seeing the time, she nearly panics. Finding Hellboy and Liz is not a problem, getting them to leave is. They are deep in conversation with Guillermo when Maggie walks up.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," Maggie starts as she comes over to them. "But you two need to get going."

Guillermo glances at the clock and his dark complexion lightens considerably.

"Maggie's right, you two need to get going," he says.

"Shouldn't we pack or something?" Hellboy asks.

"Everything's been taken care of," Maggie assures him. "You'll have everything you two need for the next week."

Hellboy starts to protest again until Liz reminds him where they're going. A lopsided grin gets plastered to his face and he's much easier to get moving after that. Within a few minutes, the happy couple is in the back of the garbage truck waving goodbye to everyone. The truck pulls away and the BPRD returns to relative normalcy.


	2. Afterwards

Hellboy and Liz stand on the front porch of Maggie's house as the garbage truck drives away. A cold wind blows through causing Liz to shiver. Her wedding dress was meant for summer weddings, not mid fall.

"Let's get inside, I'm freezing," says Liz.

She pulls the key out and opens the door, letting them into the darkened interior of the house. After putting the key and her veil on the table next to the door, Liz immediately heads for the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Hellboy asks.

"Upstairs," Liz answers.

"Why?" he questions, a little nervous about being in a house he hasn't been in before.

"Because that's where the bedroom is," she says slyly as she continues her ascent.

"Oh," he replies as a smile starts to slide onto his face.

He quickly follows her up and gets to the top of the stairs as she reaches the bedroom door. She glances over her shoulder with a come hither look as she walks into the room. Not needing any more encouragement, he immediately follows her.

Taking over most of the floor space is an oversized bed with a solid stone frame. It's the only piece of furniture in the room. There's a large window across the room from him that looks out over the woods that surround the house. Closing the door behind him, Hellboy looks around and sees two other doors besides the one they just came through.

"That door leads to the bathroom," Liz explains as she points to the left. "The other door leads to the closet. Maggie had this room fire proofed just in case something happens."

"Nothing is going to happen," he states as he pulls her into his arms and kisses her.

"What a shame," she replies when he finally lets her up for air. "And here we have a nice big bed and everything."

"That isn't what I meant," he playfully growls into her ear causing shivers to run through her body and goose bumps to form on her arms.

She laughs as she steps away from him. Reaching up, she carefully starts to remove the bobby pins in her hair. Hellboy is tempted to help, but is afraid that his big clumsy fingers would just end up pulling half of her hair out. So he stands there watching her as she seductively removes the pins holding her hair up. Little by little, her dark hair comes loose and falls down around her shoulders. After removing the last pin, she kicks her shoes off and turns her back to him.

"Unzip me, please," she whispers over her shoulder.

Keeping his right hand down by his side, he reaches for her with a shaking left hand. It takes him several tries, but he finally gets hold of the top of the zipper and does as she had asked. After he's done, he stands there for a few moments before he gently pushes the straps of the gown off of her shoulders. The dress pools at her feet as she stands there in just her panties slightly shivering.

She turns around slowly and looks at him nervously. Pulling her to him with his normal hand, he softly kisses her. She returns the kiss hungrily and he deepens it. Dropping the pins that she was still holding onto the floor, her hands come up and push the jacket off of his shoulders. In short order his tie, cummerbund, and shirt follow the jacket.

Forcing his right hand to stay by his side, Hellboy pulls Liz into him with his left arm. The soft skin of her breasts comes in contact with the hot skin of his stomach causing a moan to escape his lips. He pulls her closer as his lips seek hers out again.

As their tongues intertwine, Liz feels something hard pressed into her stomach. With ragged breath, she runs her hands across his shoulders, and then down his chest and stomach, finally stopping at the top of his pants. Feeling around, she finds the buckle of his belt and undoes it. Then she unbuttons and unzips his pants in short order.

She hears the sound of stone grating against stone and looks down at his right hand. The hand is in a fist and is shaking. Reaching over, she runs her hand down his arm from the shoulder gently caressing the markings on his arm. Then her hand slowly travels down the stone of his lower arm until she reaches his hand. Gently, but firmly, she starts to pull it toward her.

"Liz, no," Hellboy pleads as he steps back, fear in his amber eyes. "I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't hurt me," she reassures him. "If it starts to get uncomfortable, I'll let you know."

She takes a step toward him, reaching for him. He still holds back.

"Please, Red," she begs. "I need all of you."

His golden eyes look into her dark ones for a few seconds before he sweeps her up into his arms and starts to carry her towards the bed. Wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, her lips seek out his. Laying her on the bed, he carefully disentangles himself from her.

He sits on the edge of the bed as he takes his shoes off. She comes up behind him, leaning into his back she starts to kiss his neck. Her tongue plays with his ear as his final shoe lands onto the floor. With a groan, he stands and faces her. Grabbing the top of his pants, she starts to kiss his stomach just below the rib cage working her way down as she pulls the last of his clothing down.

As the pants hit the floor, her lips touch the tip of his member. With a noise that sounds almost like a roar, he pushes her back onto the bed. Reaching down for the last piece of clothes on her, the white lace panties don't stand a chance against him. He throws the ruined item off to the side as he carefully moves over her prone body.

Laughing, she pulls him toward her. Their lips meet in a heated kiss that leaves her gasping for air. His lips leave hers and start to work their way down her neck, across her collar bone and finally down her chest until they find a soft pink nipple. Pulling it into his mouth he plays with it with his tongue. His left hand gently caresses the other breast, gently pinching the nipple between his thumb and forefinger.

Her moans hit a fevered pitch as she grabs his shoulders and starts trying to pull him back up. He can feel the heat of her flames licking his skin, and oddly enough, it excites him. His lips find hers again as her legs wrap around him and try to pull him closer. He obliges until he's just outside her opening.

"Red, please," she whimpers.

Trying to be careful, he penetrates into her hot core. She tenses and he stops, worrying that he's hurt her.

"It's all right," she reassures him. "Give me a moment."

He waits, trembling with his own needs and desires but at the same time not wanting to hurt her. After what seems to an eternity, he feels her hips curve toward him, inviting him in further. He gladly complies as her moans fill his ears. Slowly at first he works his way in and out, her hips matching his movements. Then he starts to lose himself to the feeling of pure pleasure and his speed increases. She keeps up as her cries get louder.

She can feel the ecstasy coming. She grabs him to try and keep up with his pace. In an explosion of light and pleasure, she arches into him, crying his name as her flames engulf them. Plunging into her as far as he can, he finds his release at the same moment.

The flames die down as she regains something that resembles control. Breathing heavily and eyes closed, he rests his forehead on the mattress next to her head as he holds himself off of her as her lips caress his neck, cheek, any place she can reach.

"I love you so much," he says in a horse whisper.

"That's good," she chuckles. "I'd hate to think that was just some weekend fling or something."

He glares at her with one baleful yellow eye while trying to hide the smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. She's smiling at him and he can feel her chest move to the laughter she's trying to keep in. She takes his face in her hands and forces him to fully look at her.

"I love you more than anything," she says staring him in the eyes.

With a sigh, he gives her a gentle lingering kiss before he carefully pulls back. Mindful of where his right hand goes, he moves off of her and then rolls onto his back. Liz gets up and goes into the closet, returning a moment later with pillows and a blanket. Handing him the pillows, she unfolds the blanket and spreads it over the bed. Climbing back into bed, she curls up to him with her head on his shoulder. Within moments she is asleep and for the first time in his life, Hellboy truly knows what peace is.


End file.
